Flight of the Magic Pollinators!
'Flight of the Magic Pollinators! '''is the 52nd episode of Season 45. Summary When Captain Jake gets stuck on a Bee Mine, Kwazii tries to find and save him but fails every time, so Sofia comes up with a plan to lure enough magical pollinators, including the one that Captain Jake might be on. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest where in the Electric Enclave, a shrunken Captain Jake is riding is Festive Fireflyer, up from the forest floor, flings himself, and lands on a flower Kwazii and Sofia (they are normal size) are near. He enters the inside of the flower, and soon after, a Bee Mine arrives. Kwazii names it Love Bug, who starts drinking the flower's nectar. Captain Jake gets some camera footage, but Love Bug bumps into him and he sticks to her. Love Bug then takes off. Kwazii and Sofia chase after Love Bug, but they get confused and bump into each other. They then return to the Gup-TD and tell the rest of the Disney Junior Club that they "lost Captain Jake". Kwazii exits to search for Captain Jake. Meanwhile, Love Bug lands on another flower. She bumps Captain Jake onto a stamen. Captain Jake then dumps a couple of pollen grains into the flower's pistil. Suddenly, a crab spider pounces on Love Bug, who is able to fly away. The spider then turns its attention to Captain Jake. Kwazii finds Captain Jake, but just when he is about to catch him falling down from the flower, a hummingburn bumps into Captain Jake and carries him off. Kwazii continues his search for Captain Jake. He finds a bush of red, tube-shaped flowers. (He knows that Hummingburns are attracted to the color red, just like real hummingbirds.) The Hummingburn Captain Jake is on arrives at the same flower. Kwazii then creates a life-ring with his magic and holds it out for Captain Jake to grab onto, but when the Hummingburn nears the flower, a cunning snake knocks the life-ring away, and consequently, the Hummingburn flies away. Captain Jake notices that hummingburns perch after he nicknames the one he is on Zipper. He lets go of Zipper by grabbing onto a leaf as Zipper flies away. Captain Jake calls Kwazii, but he falls into a fig gourd. On the next day, several Bee Mines hatch in the fig gourd Captain Jake is in. He hangs onto one as they exit through the hole at the top. Sofia finishes building a giant contraption called the Pollinator Attractor to attract magic pollinators. She guarantees that the pollinator Captain Jake is with will be attracted to it. She turns the machine on, and a swarm of magic pollinators, including the Bee Mine Captain Jake is on, arrive, blanketing the machine. Kwazii overhears Captain Jake's call, and he activates his Bee Mine Creature Power Suit after a Bee Mine stings him. Kwazii grabs Captain Jake in time before his Bee Mine enters another fig gourd. While Kwazii continues his flight, Captain Jake throws pollen onto various magic pollinators. At the end, the DJC summarize the relationship between magic pollinators and flowers while eating figs up in a tree, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Flight of the Pollinators from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 45 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes that need images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 45 episodes Category:Season 45 episodes based on cartoons